Cat Valentine
' '''Catarina "Cat" Valentine is one of the title characters of ''Sam & Cat, alongside Sam Puckett. She is a continued character from Victorious. Biography Background After Cat's parents left for a while to tend to her brother in Idaho, Cat, at the suggestion of her friend Jade West, decided to settle with her Nona because she refused to stay with her mean aunt and uncle. Season 1 Cat Valentine teams up with her roommate, Sam Puckett, in NewBeginnings and becomes a babysitter with her to fund for their crazy adventures. In PoorCat she dates a boy called Jason but everything goes bad and they don't become a couple. In WakeUpCat she gets hypnotized by a mysterious man and she doesn't wake up until the end of the episode, when everyone gives up. In iQuit she decides to quit her job but then she returns in ComeBack!. In GrandTheftMotorbike she is revealed to be the biggest motorbike fan ever, after Sam. In NewChances she goes in France with Dice, Goomer and Nona after they won a contest. Sam doesn't go with them because she leaves Los Angeles for taking a break from all. Season 2 In Season 2 she becomes more confident and less childish. In 5SOS she is revealed as a big fan of them. In WhatHappenedToYou she is almost falling down but a blond guy called Jake saves her. In AStickySituation they meet again and they almost kiss but Sam calls her. In TheyAreBackAgain! she reveals she almost kissed him to Sam, and she wants all details. Cat tells her she doesn't feel the same for him, but when she goes away she sighs deeply and watches his photo saved on the phone. In What?! she kisses Freddie for a game, and he looks like in love with her. She tries to explain him he doesn't love him, and he tells her he doesn't too, and she realizes he still likes Sam. In CatInLove she realizes she is in love with Jake and she almost kisses him again. In WhatHaveIDone? Jake tells her he doesn't like her. She goes away crying and decides to leave Los Angeles. When Jake knocks at Cat's door, she opens it and they share their first kiss. He tells her she didn't make him finish the phrase: he doesn't like her, he loves her. In the same episode, they become a couple and Cat saves Sam and Freddie's relationship. Season 3 In DoubleDate she goes on a date with his boyfriend Jake, and with Sam and Freddie, but when the girls realize they had to take care of a little girl, the date fails. In iWantMoney their babysitting business almost fails but Freddie saves it. In LoveMeMore she and Jake have their first real date and kiss again. In Kidnapped she gets rapt with Sam and Freddie and Jake save them, and Cat and Jake share their third kiss. In LikeAGentleman Cat sees Jake with another girl crossing the road and she decides to break up with him. In the same episode they come back together when he reveals her she was her invalid cousin. In YouAreTallerThanMe! she is showed to be shorter than Dice. In WhatAreYouTalkingAbout? after Sam humiliates Dice with a joke, he reveals everyone Cat kissed Freddie in a game, causing Sam and Freddie to break up and Sam and Cat to fight. In the following episode, everything is resolved by the little boy. In CatchMeIfYouCan she and Jake share their fourth kiss. In DidWeAlreadyMeet? she gets punched in the eye by Sam's mom, when she's trying to stop them fighting. In LoveWillFindAWay, because of the end of summer, she decides to do something romantic for Jake. After he decides to bring Cat in a hot-air balloon and they kiss passionately, she organizes a romantic dinner for him in her house. At the end of the episode she goes with Jake, Dice and Goomer in the airport saying goodbye to Sam and Freddie. Personality Cat is an extremely sweet and caring girl with a fear of clouds. She is happy-go-lucky, very bubbly, and lost in her own mind at times. She often unknowingly gets herself into sticky situations. There are still some traits that Cat has from Victorious, for example, her love for her purple giraffe, her craving for bibble, and her sweet, bubbly but dim-witted personality.